Total Drama A-Team
by DistortionDaxe
Summary: SYOC story. Mclean is dragging eighteen more teenagers to a completely new island for more doom, injury, and utter hilarity! Who will be the leader of the A-Team? Apps are open. New contestants will come in groups of six.
1. Chapter 1

**Just gonna get straight to it-**

**Charizard: But-!**

**Me: No!**

I'm doing a Submit your OCs. Please review or PM me with any necessary facts and features about your characters. I already have 1/18 picked(is it selfish to pick my own?). So don't rush, but be careful.

Chapter 1: So, where's my team?

The host appears on camera.

"Hello, Total Drama fans! I am Chris Mclean! And we are back for another season of dares, doom, and drama all for your entertainment!" The world watched as the first episode of the season started. "But since our last island only lasted for a season and we don't want another Scarlett type incident, we have a new one. Oh yeah, and it's the one where we put all the mutant animals, heheh." Chris paused for a moment, then continued.

"Chef Hatchet is back in the kitchen with some assistance from D.J., and thank god too, he needs the help."

"I heard that!" Chef yelled from off-screen.

"You were supposed to!"

"You just dug your own grave, Mclean!"

"Right, but not before I dug the graves of eighteen lucky contestants competing for the prize of $500, 000! Right now we only have... one?! Are you guys insane?! Whatever. Guess I have to waste time on showing one around."

Chris waits semi-patiently at the dock for the boat to come, ferrying the first and so far only contestant. When it finally came up, Chris was already so tired of waiting that he had the driver plant a Chris bomb on the boat and set it off just before it reached the dock. The one teen flew straight off and crashed through the wood, still hanging by his arms.

"Somebody help me! Please!" He yelled while his arms wriggled with the loss of strength.

"Mhm, sure. Maybe later. What's your name again... Dominic Anderson? Sounds like a certain geek I know." Chris said. "You two must be related."

"Yea yea me and Cody are cousins now PULL ME UP DA** IT!"

"Sheesh! You don't have to be so rude!"

Confessional - Dominic: "Chris is already ticking me off. I don't like to curse, but already I did. Gah, *bleep*!

"This is the new and improved campfire pit. Rather than having every time we come here be for an elimination, we come here for rewards too. And-wait... where'd you go?" Chris stopped his run through of the island to look for his only contestant.

"Over here, Chris." Dominic was lying on the ground like a burrito with a mutant sand snake coiled around him. When it hissed, it's mouth parted in four ways. "I thought you said you took care of the toxic waste."

"I did." Chris began. "But, I also said the mutant animals were all shipped here, and Dawn said she would sue if we harmed them. Enjoy!"

No matter how far Dominic went, the snake always followed him. What about him did it like? Surely he didn't have any mice or eggs to give it, so what was the deal?

"Chris, what the heck is it doing? The way it wraps around my leg is creepy."

"It probably likes ya. I would say kick it off but I think he feels a bit differently about me than you, and Dawn threatened to sue if we harm the animals." As Chris said this, the snake hissed at him and spit a bit of venom.

"Hey! Watch it! This is a new shirt!"

"That's the same one you always wear, you moron!" Dominic said, obviously annoyed.

"Shut up, Cody Three!"

"Three?"

"A bird took your place as number two. Specifically, a giant condor. Now come on, we're on a tight schedule!"

Dominic decided to speak up. "Chris, what's the point of this? This episode is a waste if it's just me. There's no drama, no relationships, no crazy injuries, and no challenges. One person can't make a show."

Chris turned to look at him. "I guess you're right. But you just gave me an idea. We need a full episode, with only a few minutes left. So far it's been boring, but we can change that."

"What are you implying?"

The scene cuts to the top of the cliff, where Dominic and Chris were standing.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Dominic groaned.

**Shortest chapter I have ever done, but hopefully you understand that this is a submit your OCs story. The first set if contestants will arrive in chapter 2 about midway. Should Dominic jump? Or will he chicken out? Either he gets attacked by his little friend or by sharks. Review with your thoughts and OC applications. Show whatever you feel is necessary.**

**Name (and nickname if you want):**

**Gender:**

**Overall appearance:**

**Possible Relatives that have been seen in the show (optional)?:**

**Stereotype (ex. Queen Bee, Homeschooler, Bumpkin, etc.):**

**Outfit:**

**Swimwear:**

**Likes and Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**What kind of people would they be friends with? Feel free to reference characters from the show.:**

**Who would they be enemies with?:**

**Personality traits:**

**Feelings about being eliminated early:**

**Eliminated around merge time:**

**Third place:**

**Second Place:**

**First Place:**

**Any extra info?:**

**Audition Tape. Just a fun little thing you might want to do. It helps, but it is unneeded.:**

**Again, if there is anything you feel is necessary, please do tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chris... how you say dis?!

Dominic couldn't do it. He just couldn't! Jumping off a cliff into water he had no knowledge about in terms of hazards, and Chris was threatening to push him off.

"C'mon Cody Three, just do it!"

"I have a name, Chris."

"No you don't."

"You-...*sigh* never mind. One...two...three!" Dominic finally jumped as Chris got a phone call.

"What?! But I just made him jump!... Well it's not MY fault it's-...alright, alright." Chris hung up the phone and looked down where Dominic was halfway to the water. "Hey! You didn't have to jump! I just got a call!" He yelled.

Dominic looked over his shoulder. "What?! Chris, you son of a-" *SPLASH*

Chris laughed hysterically while the mutant snake peered over the cliff worriedly. It slapped Chris in the face and sped down the hill.

"That was rude!"

The snake rushed to the water and submerged. It came out after a few seconds dragging Dominic out. It skillfully performed the Heimlich and allowed air back into the teen's lungs.

"*GASP* Whoa! A mutant snake saved my life! You really do like me!" As Dominic said this, the snake curled up in his lap and relaxed. Chris arrived and recieved a few harsh words and a particularly rude hand gesture.

"I could have died!"

"Hey, don't blame me! The producers called late!"

"About what?!"

"Them!" Chris pointed at a yacht on the water approaching the water. Dominic looked back and forth from the boat and Chris. He slapped the host in the same spot and walked away.

"Aw, c'mon!"

The yacht pulled up to the Dock of Shame. Three girls and two boys stepped off. Chris began the introductions.

"Make sure the camera is on, people! Alright, first off we have - Bella Lacrima!"

"How you could let all those animals get mutated, Chris?! A new island is not enough! They need to be cured!" Bella yelled. "This is unacceptable! Wait. Why is the camera zooming in? Please don't. Please..."

"Okay, well. Uh, yeah. Let's move it on, Dawn clone."

"Shut up you butt-chinned sadist."

"Jeez, I thought people liked me! Whatever, because here's Corey! And holy crap dude! You're tall!"

"Thanks Chris! And for the record, I don't think the cleft in your chin looks like a butt." The towering teen said.

"Tell that to Scott, will ya? Thanks." Chris guided Corey to the other two contestants waiting and introduced the next one. "Abbey Friggan. Interesting name. And let me just say, just being around you makes me want to put on a sweater."

"Should I be flattered or insulted?" The russian girl asked.

"I would say be neither and slap Chris anyways." Dominic suggested. Abbey liked that idea. She slapped the host and walked over next to the others.

"Again?! You better be eliminated fast, wiseguy."

"Careful Chris. I have a snake that really doesn't like you."

"Grrr..."

"Whitney Rivers. Please don't slap me too."

"Should I? Or shouldn't I? I don't know! Guys, should I?" The worry wart asked frantically. Everyone nodded. She paused. "Or should I?"

"JUST GET OVER THERE!" Chris shouted. Whitney yelped and ran to the other side of the dock.

"Finally, the last one. Then I can get it over with. And you are... Matthew Jackson! Man, you're even taller than Corey! And a businessman teen? How does that work?"

"Remember Topher?" The geeky giant asked.

"The psycho who tried to steal my job? Yeah, I know him." Chris said.

"I'm like him, but not a TV show host and also no obession over you."

"That pretty much means you're nothing like Topher. What was the point of that?"

"Never mind."

"Alright, everyone is here! Let's begin a small tour, again, and we can all call it a day." Chris announced.

"But I thought eighteen people were competing." Dominic said. "There's only six of us."

"You're right. But tomorrow six more are coming, then the last six the next day. So have fun with no teams yet losers!" Chris turned around to begin the tour, but not until he shouted in pain when Dominic's mutant snake bit his shoe. It slithered back to it's master and coiled around his arm.

"Good boy..."

After the tour, the cabins were split between the girls and boys. In the girl's cabin, Bella was talking about how she might be able to help the animals even more, and Abbey was talking about how easily she could adapt to any cold weather. Then there was Whitney, who was worrying about how far her skills could actually take her.

Over at the boy's cabin, things like 'why is Chris such an idiot' or 'how does he make money when he gives so much of it away' and 'can't you two just be normal and chill'. It wasn't the most eventful first night, but hopefully the next people would change that. It had better be a good season...

**Do not be dissapointed if your character did not show up. I already have a couple for next haul picked out. You still have a chance!**


End file.
